The diary of Sakura Ichigo
by xylene.valkyrie
Summary: Sakura Ichigo just got back from America, She's on her way to compete in the Mobuki Cup in japan. There she will meet her old friend Ryoma Echizen. And even if it has been so many year that they haven't talk to each other there hearts know and remember. (DAMN I don't know how make a good summary. PS this is my 1st fanfic :D please have fun reading ) Please review but be nice THX:D
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Sakura Ichigo

CHAPTER 1- THE ARRIVAL OF SAKURA ICHIGO (RYOMA's POV)

The news was a big shock to me; _I never thought that we'd see each other again, after a long time_. Ryoma said to himself as he took a necklace out of his pocket. Lying on his bed and staring at the necklace feeling nostalgic finally tiredness caught up to him and he fell asleep.

On my dreams I saw myself, younger about 6 years of age playing with a girl with white hair, we were playing; we were chasing each other laughing carelessly. Suddenly the girl stops, and said its farewell

_**Will see each other again, someday…**_ the young girl got into the car smiling and waving goodbye.

A loud pounding in my door woke me up.

"_Ryoma-kun! Hurry and wake up, will be late.."___my mother said trying to get me on my feet

"_hai-hai"_ I replied back

So today's finally the day, thinking to myself as I stand up and prepare. Before I knew it we were already on the way to the airport. It was only me and my mom, Dad decided to stay behind and wait for us to comeback, Nanako is still doing some cooking. Mom was very excited; after all she was the daughter of her late best-friend, I on the other hand just sit quietly and let my mom talk over and over again.

Finally we got to the airport. My mom went straight to the arrival area; I went to get a drink in the vendo-machine, as I was getting my drink out of the machine I notice that there is also a chocolate drink in it. I smiled and remembered how much she loves chocolate; Chocolate cake, Chocolate Shake, Hot Chocolate, Cold Chocolate drink name it as long as it's chocolate she'll definitely love it. I decided to get a chocolate drink I know it's a lame gift but she might be thirsty after all it was a long flight.

"_She's here!" _a man holding a camera shouts as he ran towards the arrival area.

There are a few reporters waiting in the arrival area, she's gotten quite popular. I thought to myself as i walk towards the arrival area.

And slowly a girl with white long hair, a bangs that goes to right comes out, waving and smiling at the cameras.

She is Sakura Ichigo, a first year middle school student, She is known to be the world's leading female prodigy in tennis. And although she is Japanese, it is her 1st arrival in Japan.

Sakura's family left Japan when she was 3 years old, does she does not have any clear memory of her home land. She is quite famous because her mother Mitsuki Ichigo is a former pro tennis player aiming for the world, but her sudden death due to a car accident causes her dreams to be unfinished, and now everyone is expecting the Sakura will be taking over her mother's unfinished dream. She is also my Childhood Friend. My first love.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- A TASTE OF MEMORY (Sakura's POV)

Quietly sitting on the plane looking out the window I thought about how uncle persuaded me into coming back, I hardly know the place, but it's too late to change my mind, I'm already on my way now and there's no backing down.

After a tiring flight we finally arrived at Japan.

Finally! I said to myself as I stand up and try to reach my stuff then make my way to exit the plane. It was a long flight, the longest one I've ever been on, I was quite exhausted but my day is far from over. I still have to meet Ryoma's mom on the Airport, since uncle will arrive a week later, he decided that I should stay with the Echizen's. I can only hope that her appearance didn't change much.

I slowly make my way into the arrival area, you can say I was observing how things move around me, when I was near the arrival area I saw some reporters waiting for someone.

**_Are they waiting for me?_** I asked myself

As I get near the exit I heard someone say **"She's here"**, and those 2 words was the answer to my question, they were waiting for me, I just wave and smile at the reporters and try to find my way to Auntie Rinko.

As I search the crowd I saw a familiar face but it wasn't Auntie Rinko's face it was him. He was there. I didn't expect him to be waiting for me but honestly I felt a smile form in my face as I stare at him, It may have been years since I saw him but I'm sure, I'm certain that it was him.

**_Sakura-chan!_**Someone shouted my name, but I couldn't careless, I was waiting for him to call my name, I just want to know if, I feel my heartbreak as I saw the possibility that he doesn't remember me, I couldn't blame him, of course I knew that we've grown apart, I..

And before I could finish thinking, I heard him say my name

**_SAKURA!_** I heard him say again, he remembers, he still knows.

I smile and make my way to him; I knew that the woman standing next to her is Auntie Rinko.

**_Rinko-Sama, Ryoma-kun! _**I say waving back at aauntie Rinko, when I was in front of Auntie Rinko, she immediately rap her arms around me giving me a big tight hug.

**_Thank you so much for picking me up and for letting me stay in your home , Uncle will be arriving next week, hopefully I won't be a burden to your family_** I say with a smile on my face

**_Haha what nice kid you turned out to be, Mitsuki would surely be proud of you _**She replied as she remembered my late mother. I just smiled back at her; honestly I didn't know what else to say. I didn't think that my mother would be brought up so early in the conversation, but I guess it was inevitable.

I turned my attention to Ryoma

**_Hi! _**I said with a cheerful voice

**_h-hi! _**He sounded quite nervous,

Before I can speak another word Auntie Rinko both grab my and ryoma's hand and ask us to hurry and go into the car. Auntie Rinko was the driver, me and Ryoma sat at the back sit of the car. Auntie Rinko was very excited she keeps on asking me things and after I gave her the answer she'll give a compliment the cycle went on for quite a while until I felt that something cold touch my skin. As I look at what it is.

**_Here_**,, Ryoma said while handling me a chocolate drink.

**_It's nothing fancy, I just saw it in the vendo-machine and I thought that you might want a drink after a long flight_**,, he added as I grab the drink

**_Th-thank you_**,, I said as I put the drink inside my bag; I can feel my cheeks become hot and red, I just can't believe it he remembers how much I love chocolate. I can see Auntie Rinko's smile in the rare view mirror of the car.

We got back to the Echizen't residence without saying a word. The moment we got out of the car Uncle Nanjirou greeted me, and he was just like before he was really funny, I also met Nanako-chan, She's Ryoma-kun's cousin, I can tell that she's great at cooking, she was the one who cook the feast that the Echizen's made for me, unfortunately I was not able to enjoy all her cooking's, Jet-lag caught up to me and I have to excuse myself in the middle of Lunch to throw up. After throwing up I excuse myself from Lunch and went straight to the room I would be staying.

I was lying in the bed trying to sleep when someone knock on my door.

**_Sakura? Are you awake?_**,, the voice asked

**_Hai!_**,, I replied, I knew it was Ryoma, so I got up and opened the door to let him in.

**_Do you need anything?_**,, I ask as I open the door

**_No, I just want to give this to you_**,, he said handling over a box of medicine

**_Thank you_**,, He smiled as he turn around and leave

I smiled and locked the door, holding the medicine in my hands I remembered the chocolate drink that he gave me. I quickly grab my bag and search for the drink, when it is finally in my hands I swallowed the medicine and drank the chocolate drink.

Hello Everyone ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 His thought (Ryoma's POV)

It was already noon as I sat down and play with Karupin

_**I was worried about her**__. _I told Karupin as we play

_**When she first came out of the arrival area in the airport she stopped and stared at me, I thought for sure that she doesn't recognize me but she said my name**_,,, Ryoma pause as a smile was carve into his face_** ..with her sweet and gentle voice. **_

_**I wanted to talk to her in the car, during lunch or even after lunch but everyone wanted to do the same and in the end we didn't get a chance to talk. And she was really tired and .., **_Before I can finish the words I'm about to say to Karupin a sweet voice behind my back say

_**I want to talk to you to,, **_I turned around to see that it was Sakura

_**Sakura! H-h-how long have you been standing there? **_,, I asked as I panic I wondered if she heard what I told Karupin.

_**Uhmm,, from the part that you wanted to talk to me,, **_She smiled as answered me

I turned my head so I won't have to face her and did not reply back, I was embarrassed; there was nothing but awkward silence between the two of us, then I heard her footsteps...

_**Ryoma?**_,, I heard her say before she leaves

_**Yes?**_,, I asked, turning my head around to see her again

_**Would you like to walk with me?**_ She asked as if it was an excuse to talk to me

I smiled, nodded my head and stand up…

Hi Everyone!

Thx for reading, also I will upload the next chapter later or maybe tomorrow morning ^^

Also chapter 4 will about the walk (of course) Sakura and Sakuno meeting for the 1st time...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The walk

I asked Ryoma to walk with me, it was actually an excuse to talk and spend some time with him.

_**Hey**_,, he said as we are strolling down the street, he sounded unsure

_**Why**__? _,, I asked curiously

_**How was your flight? Are you alright now?**_

_**Yeah,, thanks for the medicine earlier and also the chocolate drink**__.. _I said smiling at him

He just smiled back at me and did not say a thing.

_**Hey**__! _,, I said to get his attention

_**I saw you in America once, uhmm I think it's the U.S OPEN, and you were amazing**_,, I said as my eyes beam with excitement

_**You- you were there? **_

_**Well I lived there, and I was also in the U.S Open,, Wait you didn't know?**_

_**Uhmm no.. I just didn't … Why- Why didn't you say hi to me?**_He asked

_**Well.. you know, us not meeting for quite a long time don't you think it's weird that I'll just come out of nowhere and assumed everything was like before? **_

_**I guess you're right**__.. _He said in agreement

_**Hey! Ryoma-kun? Is it still okay for us to call each other in our first names?**_

_**Well**_**…** by his reaction I can tell that he hasn't even thought of it, he was thinking hard about it

_**Echizen**__! _,, I said out loud, he looked at me with his eyes still shocked from what he has heard

I laughed and said _**HAHAHA! I don't like it.. Hey! Can I still call you Ryoma?**_

_**Yeah, if that's what you want**_

_**And don't call me Ichigo-san! My parents have reason why they gave me my first name!**_

_**Okay, So when did you start playing tennis? **_..He asked

_**Well.. Right after we move to New Jersey, that's when I started playing, I never really thought I'd get this far.. **_I replied

_**It's was kind-a surprising, you used to yell at me all the time when I play tennis,, **_He emphasized

_**That's because right after you play tennis your all sweaty and stinky**_.. I said teasing him

_**Your father must be very proud of you.. **_

I stop walking and look at the sky

_**Daddy died a year after we moved. I've been staying with Uncle Souske ever since..**_

Ryoma's eyes widen from the shocking news he just heard

_**I-I'm sorry Sakura, I, I didn't know**_

_**Don't be.. It's not your fault.. Its kind-a funny actually, the day before he took his life, it was my birthday. December 17.. it was the best birthday I'd ever had.. Cakes, Ice Cream, a trip to Wonderland.. The next morning I- I found him… **_I stopped talking as the tears run down my face

_**Sakura **_.. Ryoma said as he helplessly looks at me

I was about to cry my heart out then suddenly he grab my shoulder with both his hands

_**Huh? Ryoma? Why?**_

_**Sakura.. you, you don't have to tell me right now, not when you're not ready, specially not today, you just got back Sakura, We should be celebrating, Will have a lot of time for those things, you're not going anywhere soon, right? **_He said wiping the tears of my face

_**So let's just forget about it **_.. Finally letting me as he smile at me

_**I guess you're right… Thank you**_.. I said smilling back at him

_**Hey aren't you hungry?**_,, _**I know a good place to have tea and eat cakes..**_

_**Tea? I didn't change that much Ryoma! But cakes sounds like a good idea ..**_

_**Shall we continue our walk? It's not that far from here..**_

_**Sure..**_

We continued to talk until we reach a small café, just when we're about to enter a voice from behind shouted his name

_**Ryoma? Ryoma-kun? **_

We both turn around to see who it is, it was a girl with brown hair with twin braids

_**Why? **_Ryoma asked

But the girl didn't answer and was just staring at me, I wonder if she is Ryoma-kun's girlfriend?

_**uhmm.. Hello! I'm Sakura Ichigo! Would you like to join us? **_I said with a friendly voice

_**huh? No! I'm sorry .. I must be interrupting something **_,, the girl said then went running away

_**huh? Wa—it..**_

Just who exactly is she?

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for not being able to update soon .. a lot of things suddenly came up and I have to attend to it first.. I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter (SORRY).. On the next chapter you'll meet Ayumi Tomaki, she is Sakura's Trainer/ Coach/ Manager. Also as you can see Sakura is already an orphan and has been living with his uncle who is a doctor.. And in the later chapters you'll know that Manager Ayumi and Uncle Souske are actually secret lover, even getting married. ^^**

**Oh yeah one final thing I'm not a big fan of Sakuno So that's why I created a new character **

**Anyways Thank you!**

**-xy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ayumi Tomaki (Ryoma's POV)

I didn't even know that her father was gone, and now she's crying in front of me in the middle of the street and I.. I can't do anything to help her.

**_Sa-ku-ra…_** I said helplessly

But it's useless; suddenly my hands move on its own and grab her shoulder

**_Huh? Ryoma? Why?_** She said

**_Sakura.. you, you don't have to tell me right now, not when you're not ready, specially not today, you just got back Sakura, We should be celebrating, Will have a lot of time for those things, you're not going anywhere soon, right? _** I said wiping the tears of her face

**_So let's just forget about it_**.. I said as I smile at her

**_I guess you're right… Thank you_**.. She said as she smiled back at me

Finally she's smiling again, there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do to see her smile, to relieve her of her suffering..

**_Hey aren't you hungry?_**,, **_I know a good place to have tea and eat cakes.. _**I asked

**_Tea? I didn't change that much Ryoma! But cakes sounds like a good idea.._**

**_Shall we continue our walk? It's not that far from here.._**

**_Sure.._**

We continued to talk until we reach a small café, I've never been in this café before but I need to distract her, and just when we're about to enter a voice from behind shouted my name

**_Ryoma? Ryoma-kun? _**

We both turn around to see who it is, it was Sakuno

**_Why? _**I asked

But she didn't answer and was just staring at Sakura, I wonder why, then

**_uhmm.. Hello! I'm Sakura Ichigo! Would you like to join us? _**She said with a friendly voice

**_Huh? No! I'm sorry.. I must be interrupting something,_**, She said but Sakuno ran away

**_Huh? Wa—it.. _**Sakura tried to stop her but it was already too late

**_Just let it go, come on, let's go inside_**.. I said before entering the cafe

**_Yes_**.. She said as she follows me

I took a seat on the table beside the window, Sakura sat across of me

**_Hey Ryoma! Is that girl.. Is she your girlfriend? _**She asked

**_no.._**

**Konichiwa! Just call me when you're ready to order **The waiter said as she puts down our glass of water and gives us the Menu

**_Thank you.. _**We both said

**_So.. Is she important to you? _**She asked while looking at the menu

**_Important? She's a friend_**

**_Just a friend? _**I said while looking at the menu

**_Yeah, Why? _**

**_Nothing, I just thought that maybe… you know.. _**She said while scanning the menu book

**_Hey! Ryoma!.. What's her name?_**

**_Just a friend.. _**I said suspiciously

**_Just a friend?! That's not a name! _** **_Come on! Tell me_**

**_Well then tell me why Sakura Ichigo the World's leading female prodigy in Tennis is so interested in the girl she doesn't know.. Could it be that your jealous _**I said as I put down the menu book and look at her

**_No-Nothing! _**She said all flustered.. **_ I just wanted know.. In case we bumped into each other again!_**

**_Really? And Why would you bumped into each other again?!_**

**_She's your friend right?.. after all it is a big possibility!_**

**_Are you sure that's why you're curious about her?_**

**_Of course! .. I'm going to order now! _** She said as she raised her hand

**_Hai! _**The waitress said

She ordered as she ordered a slice strawberry shortcakes with a chocolate milk shake; I ordered a slice of chocolate cake with iced tea.

We were eating quietly, I was watching her but she won't even look at me, I remember how we were before young, innocent, eating together just like this. Right now if someone would take a picture of us, they could easily mistaken us, as a young couple. I smiled on my own and she must have notice

**_WHY?! _**She protested..

**_Nothing_**..But she did not believe me

**_Then why are you smiling all of the sudden?_**

**_Because .._**

But before I can finish what I was about to say a woman came in, immediately Sakura recognize her voice and turned around to see.

**_MANAGER! _** She said as she stand up and give a hug to the woman

**_Sa-Kura.. Why are you here, I was on the way to see you, I was just picking up some cake.. _**The woman say's as they release each other

**_OH! I'm here with Ryoma-kun_**, she said as she points at me and I believe that was my cue to stand up

**_Ryoma, this is Ayumi Ayuzawa she used to be my trainer back in the States, and she was the manager of our team so I call her manager.._**

**_Nice to meet you, I'm Ryoma Echizen_**

**_Oh! You're Rinko and Nanjiro's son, I'm Ayumi Ayuzawa nice to meet you.._**

We all sat down and the two started chatting. I felt left out, but it is okay I guess, at least right now I'm not the only person she know..

**_Manager How are you? It's been a year right?_**

**_Yeah, Well I'm great the kids are great, the salary not so much but who cares I'm really happy.._**

**_Kids? _**I asked

**_Yeah, Manager quit being my trainer when she got an offer to become a tennis teacher for kids back here in Japan_**

**_Well it's not just the kids, you can say that I was home sick.. After all I'm a Japanese and Japan is my home.. _**

I didn't say another word, I just let the two catch up..

**_OH! Look at the time _**Sensei said while looking at her watch.. **_Sakura wait in here I'll be back.. _**She said as she stand up and went to her car parked outside the café, when she returned she have paper bags with her

**_Here! _**She said placing the paper bags in the table

**_What are these?_** Sakura wandered

**_Open them.. _**

Sakura opened the paper bags

**_U-Uniforms!_** She said as she took it out

**_Sei..Seigaku! _**The moment Sakura brings out the uniform, I immediately recognize it and blurted our school's name

**_Yeah, Your uncle decided based on the suggestion of Nanjiro.. so do you like it?_**

**_Yeah.. Ryoma.. is this also your school?_**

**_Huh?! UHMM yeah.. _**I was still surprise, I never thought that this could happen

**_Also Sakura.. Since you'll be competing in the Mobuki Cup they will be your training buddies.._**

**_Training buddies?! _**We both asked

**_Yeah, Seigaku was also invited to the Mobuki Cup since they are the National's Champion.. They'll be doing an exhibition match with Rikkaidai _**

**_Is this true Ryoma? _**

**_Yeah.. but I haven't heard of a girl training with us.._**

**_Don't worry.. Sakura will only train with you during Tuesday and Thursday.. She will have intense training with me and my team during Monday, Wednesday, Friday and maybe Saturday.._**

**_Intense training?_**

**_Sakura.. You shouldn't take things so lightly.. The Mobuki Cup may be host by the Mobuki Group of Corporations, a private company.. But your opponent won't go down easily…_**

**_I understand.. Don't worry Manager, I'll do my best.._**

The next thing I know is that Ayumi-Sensei offered us a ride home and we are in front of my house

**_Thank you so much Manager.. Well will be going now.._**

**_Uh! WAIT! Ryoma-kun can go on already, I just need to talk to Sakura in private.._**

I wasn't sure if I should leave Sakura I have a weird feeling telling me that I shoul'd, but she looked at me and nodded

**_Uhm, Okay, then I'll take these inside_**.. I said raising the bags as I walked home

**(Ayumi's Point of View)**

Finally I thought as I saw Ryoma-kun leaving

**_So what is it that you really wanted to talk about manager? _**She said

**_You know what exactly it is Sakura, Sakura I want you to stop _**

**_I'm not going to stop Manager.._**

**_Sakura… _**

**_I won't let anyone down anymore.. _**

**_Sakura the only person who will be disappointed if you keep doing this is YOU! _**

**_Manager.. You know that is not true right, I have fans, I have uncle, I have people counting on me.._**

**_And what about what you want? _**I said as I try to reason with her

**_What I want is to continue doing this Manager this is the very reason why I came back here.. _**

**_You weren't brought here for that reason Sakura and you know it._**

**_Goodbye manager.. I'll see you in training _**She said as she was walking away from me

I didn't know what to say to her anymore; She wouldn't listen but maybe.. That person can bring her back once again..

**Authors note!**

**:D hello guys sorry for the late updates I'm still very busy.. anyway..**

**You've already encountered Ayumi, What do you think of her? She is actually nice she's just looking out for Sakura.. and if you're wondering how she looks like.. I'd imagine her to be fit, just the right height, short brown hair, hazel nut eyes.. also she is like sakura's 2nd mother but clearly there are things that didn't go well for the two of them.. **

**Also I change chapter 5.. HAHAHA the same plot, just a bit different ^^ well keep reading! 3 THANKYOU! :***


End file.
